John Smith
' John Smith' is an English settler and captain, but is good-hearted. He was bound to kill any Indians he could see, but when he first met Pocahontas and the Total Drama Gang, he stood down, meaning no harm to them. He and Pocahontas became friends. But John's fellow settlers, under the command of Governor Ratcliffe, whom Ratigan and Fidget worked with, and Pocahontas' Indian tribe, under the leadership of Chief Powhatan, were about to go to war against each other. Later, John, Pocahontas, and the T.D. Gang were trying to help bring peace to their people. Later that night, they agreed to talk to Powhatan, but John was followed by Thomas, and Pocahontas was followed by Kokoum, after Nakoma send him after her. They both saw Pocahontas and John kissing, and Kokoum grew jealous, he attacked John. The T.D. Gang watched in horror. As Pocahontas tried to stop Kokoum from killing John, Thomas fired his gun and killed Kokoum. John yelled at Thomas to get out, as Indian warriors were on their way. The T.D. Gang went into hiding, by going underground with Toph. The Indians captured John, because they thought he was the attacker, and retrieved Kokoum's dead body, and Pocahontas followed them back to the village. When the coast was clear, the T.D. Gang emerged from hiding, knowing that the peace talks won't work anymore. Powhatan declared that John Smith will be executed in at sunrise. Later that night, Nakoma asked the Indians guarding the imprisoned John Smith that Pocahontas could see him one more time. Pocahontas, feeling guilty, apologizes for getting John into the mess. Then John Smith promised her that no matter what happens, he would always be with her, forever. The next morning, John Smith was about to be killed, but Pocahontas stopped her father from killing him, knowing it was the right path for her. Then, Powhatan felt Pocahontas' mother's presence in the wind, declaring that Pocahontas spoke with wisdom beyond her years, she comes with courage and understanding, and from that day forward, there was to be more killing, but it would not start with him. He then ordered a warrior to release John, then John hugged Pocahontas, much to the T.D. Gang's delight. Even Nakoma was delighted. But Governor Ratcliffe refused to accept the peace, and after trying to order his troops to fire when they refused, he decided to settle it himself, by shooting the Chief. But, John saved Powhatan's life, by shoving him out of the way, but he had been hit, much to the everyone's shock and horror. Ratcliffe, Ratigan, and Fidget were then arrested by the outraged settlers. Then, they went to get help for John, as soon as they took the chained-up Ratcliffe, Ratigan, and Fidget back to the ship. John Smith asked Pocahontas to come with him to England, but Pocahontas said that she is needed back in her homeland. Then she said the same promise John said to her; "No matter what happens, I will always be with you, forever". Then, they kissed one last time, before the settlers took him to the boat, waiting for him to get on board the ship. As the ship departs, Pocahontas, along with the Total Drama Gang, rushed to the cliff to wave good-bye to him. Then the wind helped the ship gain more speed. John then waved good-bye to Pocahontas and the T.D. Gang, and they waved back. Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Men Category:Adults Category:Friends Category:Good-hearted characters Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Captains